Hibiki Kigiku
(This page is a work in progress: Sorry for the inconvenience n_n) Do feel free to edit the article about spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm sorry because my spelling is terrible ;u; Hibiki Kigiku (響 菊) (Kiku for short) is a RPC/OC created by Kitty Kozuki on Deviantart. She is a special-jonin leveled kunoichi from Konoha. Background Kiku was a happy child when she was young, having the proper childhood any child should have without any difficulties. Her father is a medical scientist working at the Konoha labotory and her mother is a retired/former tea-arts expert. During the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha (aged 5) , her mother was almost killed, but she recovered after-- except that her legs were disabled. After that, her mother stopped being a tea-arts performer but would still teach small Kiku the meanings of being a woman and the qualities of a good wife/woman. Ran thought it out and decided to send Kiku to the academy so she could help defend Konoha and save more lives to prevent the things that happened to his beloved wife to happen to other innocent villagers. He was a really loyal man to his village, and would rather let his own children die over the villagers. At first, Aoi (Kiku's mother) disagreed as she didn't want to risk her own childrens' lives, but was soon convinced that she should let them do so just for the sake of the village. In the academey, Kiku had found a great liking to guy friends more than girls as she thought girls were bothersome. This possibly stemmed from playing with her younger brother. A girl in her class named Sayuri (later renamed to Hanako) had greatly attracted Kiku's attention and she tried to be friends with her, which she failed numerous times. Kiku was desprate to make friends with her, and finally, when she had started to get to know Hanako, she discovered Hanako's secret and promised to be friends with her forever and protect her with every ounce of strength she had, regardless of the fact that Kiku was younger than Hanako. This is the first time Kiku made a female friend whom she would come to consider a 'nutcase'. Personality Kiku is a bit of a tomboy, quite the opposite of her mother. She doesn't care about what others think, she only listens to the advice that her parents or her friend Hanako gives. Kiku doesn't have the best temper around, is quite sassy and fiesty when she is being scolded, though some have described her as spunky. She has little manners at times, but that was changed by Hanako. Kiku is also inspired by Sakura's personality. Strong and tomboyish yet girly. It seemed that she has a really bad sense of humor, often caught telling puns that aren't funny. Kiku is a bit lazy, she likes doing the things she is good at (ninjustu) but hates the things she is bad at (genjustu). She doesn't practice unless someone requires her to do so, being un-motivated to practice her genjutsu. Due the the effect that her father (Ran) has taken on her, she loves books. She will read them whenever she gets the chance, trying to gain more knowledge. Kiku listens to her parents a lot and would do anything for them. She will take on any request her mother and father asks of her. But even with her personality, she has a hard time showing and picking up signals of love. She cannot show her feelings well with her words, she has a hard time telling people how she feels. Getting annoyed and shooing people away causes people to think she is strange at times. Kiku is a light hearted person, she likes joking around and seems to not have a care in the world. Unless on serious extreme missions (over the rank of A), she does show her playful and joking side a lot. Kiku is very dependent, she often relies on people on a lot of things. Like housework, unless on a mission, she relies heavily on her parents and people around her, mostly because she is the kind of person who would only do something when required: eg: housework, she wouldn't clean her house unless her mother ordered her to do so, or she wouldn't practice genjustu unless she has to pass an exam or test, so she does like team missions a lot because it requires less concentration. Relationships: Hibiki Aiisai '(brother): Kiku shares a strong bond with her younger brother. Since they were babies, they had played with each other and got along extremely well, expect for a few minor fights here and there, they were the siblings that got along perfectl. Kiku's boyish personality is heavily influenced by Aiisai. Although Kiku and Aiisai fight often about small things, they don't really mean it and they love each other a lot as family. Kiku finds Aiisai's flirty personality really annyoing as she doesn't like him toying with girls and flriting around with them, she supports Aiisai on his liking for Botan heavily though saying that it was her "favorite couple around". Aiisai is also one of the few people that Kiku can rely on telling secrets, Aiisai knows that Kiku has a crush on Hyakunichisou and sometimes black mails her to do small things that he is too lazy to do, which Kiku does because she is shy with her emotion and she doesn't know how to confess, even though she would've still done it even if Aiisai didn't blackmail her. ' Akita Hanako/Suzuran(Best friend): Kiku has been friends with Hanako since academey and Hanako has been teaching Kiku all about the meaning of being a strong woman. Hanako has taught Kiku to do all sorts of womanly crafts like sewing, oragami and cooking even though Kiku never seems to be able to perform the tasks; Kiku on the other hand teaches Hanako to merge her two natures together to perform Hanako's clan's technique even better. The two girls are almost Ying-Yang like, helping eachother when needed. Kiku cares for Hanako heavily, opposing when Hanako decideded to kill the murder alone, which Kiku said was too dangerous. And Kiku has had second thoughs about Suzuran changing her name into Hanako after Hanako's parents' murder. Matsumoto Botan '(Teammate): Kiku met Botan in the academey and they never communicated so much. When they were put into the same team, they didn't know if they could get along. It was said that Kiku was placed on Botan's team because she could do ninjustu while he could perform genjustu. But Kiku got along with Botan with their bubbly personalities together and enjoyed performing tasks together. Botan would often analyze the way Kiku/their team can defeat the enemey when in a fight, so Kiku-- who isn't all that smart would sometimes need Botan as "the brain" and calls him "秀才" (meaning: Smart ass/genius). '''Sasaki Hyakunichisou '(Teamate/Crush): Kiku had met Hyakunichisou before the academey as their mothers were the closest of friends among the others, Kiku didn't like Hyakunichisou at first thinking that he had a snobby attitude, but that soon changed when they were rolled into the academey. She started to see the nicer side of Hyakunichisou and actually developed a liking for him because of his looks and way of doing things. The liking turned into a crush quickly but it was kept a secret, it is unknown if Hyakunichisou likes Kiku back but it seems that they have a healthy friend realtionship. They work very well together as Kiku would listen to his orders as he was the most powerful in their group. Kiku decided his name was too complicated to pronounce and quoting "Why did your mom even choose this flower name?" so she decided to follow her mother and her teammates' mothers way of calling him , nicknaming him 'Chisou' 'Haruno Saikazura '(Close Friend): Kiku never knew who Saikazura is until he is put onto her best friend (Akita Hanako)'s team. Kiku likes him a lot as "He is very kind and reliable when it comes to everything and anything." Kiku quotes. Kiku notices the liking he devlopes for Hanako and encourages him to confess to her, but is denied because by the time Kiku notices their liking for eachother. It was when Orochimaru had killed the 3rd and Saikazura said that it wasn't a good time to tell Hanako that. Kiku likes seeking Saikazura for help at swords arts because is very gentle and good at teaching. '''Haruno Sakura (Friend): Kiku doesn't know much about the Rookie 9, but she is the closest with Haruno Sakura, firstly because they had been good friends since Sakura graduated into a Genin, and secondly because Suikazura is Sakura's cousin. They are both strong minded girls and they enjoy talking about boys together. They share a simillar taste in boys and a lot of other stuff so they always have something to talk about. Sakura is actually Kiku's main support (other than her teammates) since the death of Hanako, she always has a way of calming Kiku and telling her everything is alright. Uzumaki Naruto '(friend): Kiku only knows Naruto through Sakura, and she gets to know him more by having meals with him, at first she is also afraid of the fact that he holds the nine tails within his body, but as the plot goes on. She becomes the people who do reconize him as a good person and they have conversations every once in a while; Kiku is very impressed by his powers shown in the invasion of Pein and admires him a lot. '''Uchiha Sasuke '(friend?): Kiku only knows that Sakura likes Sasuke and the rest of the information was given from Sakura. They do not talk a lot and their longest conversation happened when Kiku was taking revenge on the murder of her best friend. In fact, Sasuke was also after that person and without Kiku knowing. He also fought the murder and actually weakened him for Kiku, which Kiku didn't know. When it was the end of the fight, they finally noticed eachother and are very alarmed since they never knew eachother were fighting the same person. They hold a like-dislike relationship most of the time as they don't know eachother very well. '''Hatake Kakashi (close friend): Kiku had known Kakshi as when she was under his training for improvment on Genjustu, they became pretty close friends and Kiku goes for his help when her teammates are un-reliable on the topic. Kakashi thinks her as a troublesome sister but will still try to solve her problems. Yamato: Kiku only knows Yamato because he was on Sakura's team. She doesn't know about him and only knows the fact that he is very scary at times. Yamato doesn't know who Kiku is as she was never mentioned in Team 7's conversations. Sai: Sai knows Kiku from the mouth of Naruto and Sakura, yet Kiku has no idea who he is and doesn't even know that he was on Team 7 until Sakura said so. Rookie 9: Kiku knows the Rookie 9 from her jonin friends like Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma_Sarutobi, Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake; although she knows very little about them, she can identify most of them. Though she seems to have a hard time knowing who is Shino, and only few of the Rookie 9 (excluding Team 7) know the basic information about Kiku like her rank and personality; Ino, Neji and Lee being the few people who knows her and actually have conversations that isn't just a simple "Hello". Aoi Hibiki '(Mother): She shares a strong bond with her mother, she cares deeply for her mother and Aoi returns the favour, they are seen in a quick flashback from Kakashi when he was little. It was shown that the mother and daughter like to go reading at the Konoha's library. '''Ran Hibiki '(Father): Kiku loves and respects his father a lot. Ran has high expectations for Kiku, although his daughter may not always live up to his expectations, he still loves her although he seems to be very strict. Kiku was seen complaining about Ran's personality to Aiisai in the fan made filler 'The past of the Flowers'. Appearance Overall appearance: Kiku is a girl with rusty brownish-red hair to the length of her lower back. She has dark brown eyes which she absolutly loves, she has fair skin that she would just hate to get taned. She is quite tall for the girls around her. Part 1: (Age: 17) Kiku was not the most fashionable girl during pre-shippuden. She did not have time to care about her clothing because she was busy after graduating to a chunin. So her clothing was mostly more comfortable than actually good looking. She held her two pig tails with her forehead protector like a hair-tie. She wore a light grey shirt and black leggings with a rusty dress that can be seprated into a tank-top and a skirt. She wears boots that have simillar color with her shirt. She is not seen fighting much in part one. She got a smal scar on the back of her neck and tries to cover it with her hair as she thought it looked ugly. Part 2: (Age: 20) Kiku has met Ino and Ino has actually helped Kiku to arrange some of her clothes to be more fashionable. Kiku still has the braided hair, but only one braid falling to her lower back. She took the tank top shirt from the rusty red dress from pre-shippuden and wore it as a independent shirt, she wore a pair of black pants with her grey headband tied loosely onto her waist. She wore grey flats simillar to Tenten's shoes. Her scar finally recovered and is not that see-able. Casual outfit: She tied her hair into a sided braid with a small ribbon tying it up. She wears the same light grey shirt she wore in pre-shippuden and the skirt she took from pre-shippuden's dress. She matched the outfit with a pair of dark red ninja shoes. 4th Shinobi World War: Kiku wears the standard shinobi outfit for her village. Her hair is tied up into a top knot with braids, there is a pin that keeps the knot in place with a grey feather that her mother gave for for good luck dangling on the bottom, her side sweep bangs are also held in place with a small clip so they don't sway around, blocking her sight and getting in the way. Abilities '''Ninjustu and hand seals: Kiku is a ninjustu typed ninja, her main abilities are usually ninjustu. Though sometimes, forced into close combat, she will use a little bit of Taijustu. One of her main justus work like this: She would use her water style to wet the surface that the enemey is standing on, then using her lighting release to electricfy the enemey through the water. If the enemey is wanted dead, Kiku will strengthen the lightling so stronger and more intense lightling will pass through the enemey's body. If just wanted passed out, she can either make the lightling weaker OR knock out the enemey with Taijustu. Kiku is immune to this justu as she is the one wielding it.She perfers to use her two natures together as they are more efficent combined, but she can use them seprately as well. Kiku can do the hand seals quite quickly. Taijustu, Strength, Chakra controll and Speed: '''Kiku perfers to use Ninjustu (see above) but will use Taijustu when needed, she likes to use her legs/feet more than her hands as she needs to keep her hands free of damage so she can use ninjustu and do hand seals when needed. Kiku can't controll her chakra in her feet well if she used Ninjustu before she uses Taijustu, if so she will launch a really light kick,but to make it up, she can give another kick quickly to make it up and do some more damage. That's why if she is forced into combat, she will usually use Taijust first to conserve some energy. So if she is with a weak opponent that she can take out with only Taijustu, she will only use Taijustu, but when facing with a stronger opponent, she will first weaken her opponent with her Taijustu, then take them out with her ninjustu. She will usually kick the enemey with her feet then launch a big kick/stomp on the back or stomach or the vital organs of the enemey. But when her feet are tired and no ninjustu is allowed, she relies on her teammate: Hyakunichisou to do the Taijustu in the team, but when she has no teammates, she will probably have to cheat by using her water relase. '''Genjustu: Genjustu is Kiku's weakness. She doesn't know a lot about it and she doesn't know how to use it, the most she can do is to dispel it and create an illusion that she disappeared- which in reality is just a small trick where she does a simple shadow clone justu and makes the enemey focus on the clone instead of herself, which then she can escape. So she relies on Botan on the team to perform genjustu combat. Stamina and Intelligence: Kiku doesn't has a decent amount of stamina, but still not enough to do a long-timed battle, so she likes to keep the battle as short as she can, Kiku will use a ninjustu that will do larger damage to finish them quickly. Yet, Kiku can also do long-timed battles too ,if she is forced into short timed battles, she must have a team mate by her side to help if not- she'll try to drag the time as long as she can so then she can use attacks that conserves her chakra in the battle but can still do some small-medium damage. She will do a lot of damages, and in the end, when the enemey has lost their stamina Kiku can finish them off. Kiku has a little bit intelligence more than the average person, she comes up with fine plans, but she takes at least a hour to think it up and to perfect it, but in battles, she still needs at least 10 minutes. Medical ninjustu: Kiku does not know any kind of medical ninjustu. The only closest thing she can get to medical ninjustu is knowing how to dress up a large wound (only flesh wounds, not appiable to infections in blood streams) during or after a battle. Luck: Kiku has a strangely large amount of luck, every time a enemey finally manages to her wear out, the enemey themself ALSO seems to be worn out too, and Kiku can launch a attack on them to finish them up before they can kill her. Weakness: Kiku's main justu has one weakness or possibly more, though the others are not obvious and are not fatal to the attack, if the person has the chakra type Wind. The person can blow the water away or dry themselves before Kiku sends the lightling through the water. But due to Kiku's fast speed, not many people can do that or be able to notice the weakness until Kigiku points it out. If the person forces Kiku into a long-timed battle. It would be easier to spot her weakness but Kiku likes to finish the fight as quickly as she can so she keep the enemey confused for a little time and tire them before she gets tired herself. If used Genjustu on Kiku, she will usually not get too ''much damage, but still suffer from a little bit after effects. But she will try to get out of it herself, which usually works unless it's from a specialized genjustu user or a genjustu over the rank of B (Eg: Kurenai Yuhi, Uchiha Itachi, sharingan genjustu) Kekkei Genkai Kiku does not have any known kekkei genkai, but she is known for her ability to blend chakra natures together to form more powerful attacks, that helps a lot in her ninjustu status and is the main reason she is promoted to special jonin in that area. Status (5 for most powerful, 1 for least powerful) Part I Kiku was actually seen in the academey training with the young students by Sakura and Ino when they were young for few years. But that lasted only 2 years before Kiku disappeared. When the Rookie 9 graduated and was seprated into teams, Kiku was already a chunin by the time they graduated and was there helping Iruka to mantain silence. Sakura noticed Kiku and decided to talk to her after she met her sensei Kakashi Hatake. She found her at the academey teaching a few children. Soon, Sakura had become friends with Kiku and Sakura found out why she saw her in the academey when Sakura was a kid. Sakura had introduced Kiku to her team mates Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura told Kiku Naruto loves ramen. So Kiku offered them to have lunch with her family as her mother makes amazing ramen and food. Sasuke denied at first but was forced into doing so by Kakashi as he said to be polite and accept. Kiku got to know team seven a little bit better. Kiku has been told that to be promoted to special jonin (at ninjustu) , she had to show the hokage what she is capable of so the Hokage could let her be on on request. So she decided to ask the hokage if she could help in the chunin exams. The hokage agreed and let her help on the written test and monitoring the Forest of death. Though Kiku was not seen, she was actually watching the students and how they cheated in the written exams, and she helped carry students that have opened the scroll before gathering up both scrolls out of the forest of death when they passed out, but when she heard that Orochimaru had given Sasuke the cursed seal from Anko, she was extremly worried, but was held back in fear of countering Orochimaru. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. As soon as the students came out, Kiku ran towards Sakura and asked what had happened, seeing her beat up face, but Kiku understood she couldn't do anything as they were going to go throught the second phase already. Anko had told Kiku to be alarmed for signs of Orochimaru was here. Kiku had actually spotted Orochimaru, but was held back afraid that she might be wrong and people will be angry at her for spotting the wrong person. Yet, she was right and due to that mistake, Orochimaru was not found. She watched the rest of the competition being quite worried about her young friends. She seeks help from her trusted friend-- Hanako to help sooth her anxiety. Kurenai tells her not to worry and to trust the powers of the genins. But the anxiety only got worse as she saw Hyuuga Neji beating up Hyuuga Hinata. But was soon soothed down by Botan petting her head a little bit and telling her not to worry along with younger brother Aiisai encouraging her. After phase 1 of the chunin exams, Kiku saw Sakura and Ino's rivaly, and she really wanted know more about the Rookie nine as she felt that there was something special about their generation. So she decided to ask Sakura to walk around the village to her. At that time, Sakura confessed about how she was worried about Sasuke and how helpless with Sasuke and Naruto always protecting her. So even with Kiku's limited knowledge of medical ninjustu, Kiku taught Sakura the really really (as said above-- like how to wrap and dress a wound in battle/after battle) basic of medical ninjustu, as well as teaching her a really easy way of making a herb medicine that can stop infection. In the last phase of the chunin exams, Kiku is seen sitting in the seats with her best friend- Hanako. She watched the exams and seemed to be fairly concerened about the Konoha teams. Kiku fell into the genjustu and fell asleep for a while before Hanako awakened her, the two rushed towards where the Hokage was fighting and was sadly too late to help the 3rd hokage, Kiku witnessed the death of the 3rd. Kiku was not seen in the funeral of the 3rd without appearent reason, Sakura noticed she was missing and asked where she was to a few people. Kiku is seen comforting Sakura after the day Sasuke left. Part II During the time skip, Kiku had grown even more and a bit taller. When Naruto came back, she offered Sakura and Naruto for a dinner at her place like she used to offer them. They accepted and Kiku prepared some ramen for them and did some catching up. Kiku was not seen socializing with the Rookie 9 after that. Instead, she was seen bonding with her former teammates and best friends-- Hanako, Botan, Hyakunichisou, Suikazura and younger brother Aiisai. They were seen discussing about Hanako's parents' murder. Kiku was seen being worried and pursuing Hanako not to go as she is worried about her friend's life. A flashback appears as Kiku remembers the times when they were still genin and as a team. She remembered that the time when Hanako confessed her secret about her murdered parents and Kiku promised to help take revenge. Kiku had suddenly regreted that promise as she didn't want to risk any chance of having Hanako hurt. Invasion of Pain Arc Kiku had taken notice that her best friend Hanako was gone when the invasion had started, but she didn't really mind as she was getting ready for a small date that she invited Hyakunichisou on. So she was extremely disappointed that she didn't get to go on the date, she started out fighting, but got hurt very quickly due to her uncomfortable clothing to fight in (a long skirt and heels) so she turned to heal the villagers, at that time she still hasn't seen Hanako, but she didn't pay attention as she was focused on helping the hurt or injured villagers leave along with Aiisai and her parents. She got injured by Pein's Giant Centipede, which Sakura destoryed later on. She was healed by Suikazura right after and she returned to help the villagers. Kiku was shocked to see Naruto taking Pein alone by himself and was highly concerned. Quoting "I don't know if he can fight Pein alone. I want to help him, yet I stand here- terrified and useless, just watching him. What am I doing?" Kiku was then seen crying on Hyakunichisou's shoulder with him comforting Kiku and telling her to get back on her feet to help the villagers. Yet Kiku told him that she couldn't even defeat a simple centipede or fight Pein at that point she stopped crying but continued saying that she was worthless at that point. Aiisai calls her to help head the villagers with the green signs which meant they had only small injuries, she doesn't respond, so her younger brother Aiisai slapped her and she got back on her feet, she was inspired and finally understood that she had wasted time on crying and could help Naruto just by helping the villagers. Kiku was able to heal with the basic first aid her father taught. After getting the message that Naruto had saved the whole of Konoha, Kiku was overwhelmed with happiness and started tearing up again, but stopped when she was reminded that Hanako was still missing. She rushed to her best friends' house at the moment and was relieved to find that Hanako's house was not damaged and neither was her own house, but Kiku freaked once she found the note that Hanako had set off to take revenge on the murder that killed her parents. Kiku ran back to Aiisai and told him that she was going to Hanako. Aiisai tried to stop her, but Kiku had already ran away and out of Konoha and into the woods. Hanako's Death (Fan made) Kiku had no idea where she was going yet she was deprate to find Hanako and to help her. She ran, but she was already exhausted from helping the villagers and headling them.She found Hanako and she found her battling with the murder. Hanako was already injured badly and Kiku tried to take her away before the murder killed Hanako. The murder was strong and Hanako was too weak to keep on fighting. Kiku helped fight but was too weak to use her ninjustu properly. The murder then killed Hanako by stabbing her in the vital organ and stabbed Kiku as well.Kiku survived as the murder missed her vital organ. But she despratly tried to wake Hanako, who quoted her last words to Kiku, leaving Kiku confused and sad. Her first female friend's death had impacted on her greatly. She passed out right next to Hanako's body due to blood lost and was found by Botan and Aiisai. Who carried Hanako's body and Kiku back to Konoha, which was a dump by then. Kiku was scolded by her male friends and parents saying that she was too ruthless and should've at least brought back up. Which she didn't reply to as she was too sad. She stayed in her room for 3 days only coming out for meals and to wash up. She didn't come out until her whole team and Hanako's team came to her house and urged her to come out for a mission. The past of the Flowers (fan made) Holds more than 1 episode The episodes are about the past of Kigiku, Hanako, Botan, Aiisai, Saikazura and Hykunichichisou. It shows times when they were still in their genin/chunin times and even more. It shows how Kigiku and Hanako became friends and how Kigiku behaved while in her team with Botan and Hyakunichichisou. It also shown Kigiku as a child going on a mission along with her team and Hanako's team, and yet ended up lost in a dangerous big forest away from her team. The two teams created a unsepratable bond between eachother thoughout the episodes and the reason of their friendliness to eachother is shown clearly. The children also improved or found out about their skills of hidden talents inside of them. More of the daily life of the two teams were also shown, with Kigiku complaining about her father's problems and other things like trying to learn the ways of being a good woman from Hanako and training with Saikazura on swords art. Kigiku trying to confess to Hyakunichisou but failing each time she gets close is also shown in one of the episodes. Trivia *The name "Hibiki" means "sound/echo", and the name "Kigiku" means "chrysanthemum" it's believed that her mother chose the name because of the way it blossoms in spring, representing a new start on everything. *Kiku believed that her name was too annoying to say as a whole, so she requested her friends to call her "Kiku" which also meant the same thing. *It was believed that Kiku and her friends' parents were best friends as well, and they agreed on naming their children after flowers, no matter male or female children they have. This is why Kiku has a flower name. *'According to the databook(s): ' *Kiku's hobbies are reading and braiding hair *Kiku's least favourite thing to do is housework. *Kiku wishes to fight her friend Saikazura and anyone who dares to harm her friends. *Kiku's favorite foods are raw salmon and ginger, whilst her least favorite foods are lemons and cucumbers. *Kiku has completed 423 official missions in total: 155 D-rank, 135 C-rank, 80 B-rank, 48 A-rank, 5 S-rank. *Kiku's favorite words are "bonds" (絆, Kizuna) and "friendship" (友情, Yūjō) *If Kiku were to be in the modern world, she would be a P.E(phsycal education) and World History teacher. Quotes: *(To Aiisai about Naruto) "''I don't know if he can fight Pein alone. I want to help him, yet I stand here- terrified and useless, just watching him. What am I doing?" '' Reference Kiku has the same voice as Minene Uryu (from future diary) voice reference here. Deviantart All pictures drawn by me Story and plot of Kigiku are owned by me. :) I didn't want Kigiku's hair to be like- Uzumaki red, so it's got more of a brown, rusty tint to it. >w< Idea of If--- (''OC name here) was... Is taken from KUROKO NO BASUKE, NOT FROM ME. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT